Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 4
by Neko-Fate
Summary: Sold as a sex slave... Hmm, NOPE! You run form your owner, the Highblood, and escape what you thought was a scheme to sell you off. Well, he finds you as you sleep just before the sun rises. Let us see how this turns out for reader-chan! (Sorry for how short is friends...)


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ RECAP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I clenched my jaw and just started walking grabbling her small arm dragging her out with me. She was so fucking small compared to just a normal sized troll. She must look damn tiny next to me. I chuckled at the thought for a second before that look she gave me flashed before my eyes again and that knot returned in the center of my chest.

'What the fuck am I thinking anymore?!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END REACP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YOUR P.O.V.!

The Highblood dragged you into the town you had been looking down on from the large hive. You watched as different trolls of many gray shaded skins and heights ran out of the purple blood's way. Your eyes ran all over the several shops, some for clothes, others foods, but the one that kept your attention the longest was the one with the sign 'CHEEP LOWBLOODS'. Your mind wandered at the thought for a moment, then went back to what the larger troll that is dragging you said moments ago.

Immediately you started to try and remove yourself from the grasp of the Highblood. You didn't want to be sold off as a sex toy! God, why had you just now started to remember what he said! 'Damnit I'm an idiot!' You yelled to yourself.

"WILL YOU ALL UP AND QUIT MOTHERFUCKING STRUGGLING!" The Highblood demanded.

"No, you want to sell me off you douche-monkey!" You exclaimed just as your wrist wiggled out of his large hand. Once you felt the freedom of your wrist you took off in the opposite direction of the now enraged troll. You didn't care where you ended up just as long as it wasn't with any of those damn freaky trolls! You took off down a narrow ally you thought the Highblood that was chasing you would have trouble fitting down.

You were right he had several problems pursuing you down the small all. You had managed to escape from him. You got away! That was all that was racing through your mind as you kept running, eventually coming into a large wooded area. You continued until you were well into the forest and lost. Collapsing under a tree, you lay there on the cool earth, or just alterinain, soil panting heavily. All you needed now was rest, a nap. Yeah, that sounded like an awesome idea.  
'I'll figure out what to do when I get up,' you though tiredly, forgetting about the sun...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Highblood's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You can't believe this just happened.. She fucking RAN from YOU! The very troll that has been watching her. You where more then pissed, more then hurt, more than-than.. Well, you didn't know, but you were going through some real serious feelings that you didn't need to understand yet as you marched your way back to your hive.

"I MOTHERFUCKING SWEAR TO THE MERTHIFUL MESSIAHS THAT IF THAT LIL' MUNTANT MOTHERFUCKER ISN'T FOUND BEFORE THE SUN FUCKING RISES, SOMEONE IS BECOMING MOTHERFUCKING PAINT!" you roared through your walls going straight to get your clubs and go after your slave.

All the guards stopped whatever they where doing and when to your side. Your head guard stepping forward to you and bowing onto a knee.

"Your Highblood, please explain to us what you need and we will-" he was cut short as you picked him up by his long straight locks.

"My motherfucking mutant ran," you said deathly calm, glaring daggers into his eyes then threw him to the wall hearing the loud groaning from him. "IF SHE ISN'T FOUND BEFORE SUN UP YOUR ALL MOTHERFUCKING PAINT!" you finished roaring at the multitude of blue and high green bloods.

They took off in a heartbeat after that, searching through towns, personal hives, everywhere! You went as well not sure why you wanted her back so badly, but you did and you were going to be damned if you let her die under the sun's clutches. You took a few guards with you to help scan the places she could have went from the direction she went. It was an hour till sunrise, you had your cloak on hood ready to be pulled over your head. Your guards had been told to go back to your hive, making sure no one had fucked anything just needed a bit longer! She was out here, close, you could feel it!

You kept walking scanning in, under, and behind trees. You had calmed immensely, but you were still worried-wait worried? No, your not worried for her you just wanted your amusing slave back and that was it! Then, just as you were about to go back to your hive, you spotted the little freak! She was sleeping under a large tree! Oh, thank the Merthiful Messiahs she was at least in a spot the sun wouldn't get her.

You rushed to her sleeping figure, man, she was beauti- NO! You shook the though from your mind and let out a gruff sigh, looking over her again. Okay you had to admit, for a mutant from another planet, she did have some looks. Soft looking (S/C) flesh, shinny (H/L) (H/C) locks, stunning (E/C) eyes, and those (L/S) lips they looked so, so, well you weren't sure, but Gog...

'What's motherfucking wrong with me?' you thought shaking your head, 'There's something's fuckin' up with my gogdamn thinkpan.'


End file.
